


Slipping On Mistletoe

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Evan needs love, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Evan's luck around Christmas has always been bad, and this year is no exception. After getting dumped on Christmas Eve, Evan is determined to return all of his ex's presents and then drown his misery in hot chocolate. But the bad luck continues until he meets a man who is looking for a Christmas miracle. Will Evan's bad luck continue to ruin his holiday, or will this stranger change the odds in his favor?





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! Since I am low-key obsessed with Christmas, I decided to write this story! It's going to be a two-parter, with the second part coming out on Christmas day. So read and enjoy!

It’s not that Evan disliked Christmas. If he was being honest, it was one of the best holidays of the year for him. He was a gift giver by nature, so a time of the year where he got to spoil everyone he cared for was what he lived for. He enjoyed everything that the winter celebration brought with it; the snow, the cheer, and the human compassion that everyone had for one another was always at an all-time high. He could see people actually saying hello to strangers when passing by, instead of burying their faces in their phone. The smell of gingerbread and hot chocolate filled the air, and even the community tended to be more supportive of one another in December, regardless of their holiday preference. 

 

But to say the holiday didn’t agree with him would be the understatement of the century. Each year, without fail, a week before the Santa visited good boys and girls, Evan was presented with some form of bad news. When he was younger, it was small things. His stocking would somehow fall into the fire or the cat would break his favorite ornament on the tree. It was disheartening to the young boy but could be easily overlooked when a prettily wrapped present ended up in his lap. Teenage years were met with less understanding and more anger. At sixteen, a plow ran a red light and crashed into his car, resulting in the man being hospitalized and missing the rest of his hockey season with a broken leg. His first year in college, someone broke into his apartment and stole all of the presents he had bought for others. That had been a really bleak year, as it had been impossible to replace the gifts for his friends and family (they understood, of course, but it still felt horrible). 

 

And this year, it seemed Christmas Eve was the bearer of bad news. 

 

“You’re leaving?” Stunned at the bomb dropped on him, Evan stared at his boyfriend, who awkwardly shifted the bag on his shoulder and looked anywhere but the Canadia’s face. 

 

“I just don’t think it’s right for me to spend the holidays here when my hearts back home.” The words hit Evan’s chest like a wrecking ball, making it hard to keep his voice from wavering. 

 

“With your family?” The man didn’t respond, but his tense shoulders and the guilty way he bit his lip proved to Evan that his guess had been off the mark. Deep down, he knew it would be, but he didn’t want to think about the other possibility. Not when the other had promised that he was over the ex he left in his hometown.

 

“Evan-” 

 

“It’s...fine.” Taking a slow breath, the dark-haired man walked over to his door, opening it for the other man. He glanced back at the person he had spent the past six months with, knowing he had packed all of his belongings before confronting Evan. He laughed at the confused look he was receiving, too used to the bad luck to give a proper fight. “Okay, it’s not _fine_ , but I don’t want to fight on Christmas Eve. We both deserve better than that. If you really think you need to go, then I’m not going to stop you.” 

 

“I...I’m sorry.” The kiss that was placed against his cheek felt colder than the winter wonderland outside, his now ex-boyfriend quick to run to the uber waiting for him outside. Evan’s shoulder leaned against the doorframe as he watched the car drive into the cold night, his breath forming a cloud when he sighed. 

 

“So much for breaking the bad luck streak.” He should have known better. Twenty-five years of bad luck wouldn’t simply stop because he wished for it. This was just his burden to bear. Brown eyes looked back into the home he had decorated for the season, his eyes lingering on the presents that sat under his tree. He was going to have to return them, and what better time than the present? Not giving himself time to think about the chances of the stores being open, Evan yanked on his coat and scarf before gathering the useless gifts. He knew it was an excuse to get out of the house, which reminded him of some of his fonder memories of the man he was sure was now rushing to the airport to be with the person he truly loved. 

 

The plaza was open, to Evan’s surprise. Christmas music poured through the night air, colorful lights wrapped around each of the cast iron lampposts guiding bustling last-minute shoppers. The Canadian was nearly knocked over by a pair of teenage girls, who shouted their synchronized ‘sorry!’ before running to a large group of excited teens waiting by the main attraction of the night. The twinkle of white lights and gold ornaments hung over the ice rink placed in the center of the shopping plaza. His eyes lingered on the arena, tempted to join the youth for a skate. Even though he no longer played the sport, ice hockey had been a favorite of his a child. It had been years since he really took the time to enjoy the glide of ice under metal blades. Each time he asked a boyfriend to enjoy the winter activity, their response of ‘I don’t know how to skate’ put an end to the conversation. They simply had no desire to learn. But that was fine with Evan, as he’d never really felt the need to push people into things they didn’t want to try. 

 

Now, being alone on Christmas Eve, he wished he had. 

 

“Just get in, return the presents, and go drown yourself in hot chocolate baileys and Netflix.” Repeating the mantra to himself, the dark-haired man moved away from the ice rink, set on his goal of returning the presents. But the bad luck he had been accustomed to during the most wonderful time of the year wasn’t done ruining his night. A couple of the stores that he visited had a strict ‘no returns’ policy, which Evan had forgotten until the clerk reminded him. Some stores would have taken back his gifts, but needed their receipts to prove Evan had bought the gifts from their store. Being unaware of the internal crisis that his boyfriend was having, Evan hadn’t kept them, and the store worker was unable to help. 

 

After visiting all of the stores that he had shopped in, the Canadian sat on a plaza bench with just as many presents as he had started with. While weaving in and out of the stores, snow had started to fall in the area, the romantic aura that fell over the plaza making the heaviness of the situation weigh down on him. The bag he had carried the presents in was between his feet, the tired man staring into it with confliction. Picking up the item on the top, Evan stared at the DVD case in frustration. What was he going to do with all of these gifts? They weren’t specifically tailored to his boyfriend, per say, but he doubted that his mother would enjoy the Halloween movie he now held in his hand as a Christmas present. Who else would want-

 

“Holy shit, is that _The Nightmare Before Christmas_?” The excited voice that hovered over his head made Evan glance up, blinking once at the man who stared in awe at the game in his hands. And he would be lying if he said the newcomer wasn’t hot. Blue eyes sparkled as the paler man practically vibrated in his spot, the dark hair he looked to have covered with a matching backward snapback. From where he was sitting, Evan couldn’t tell if he was taller, but he found himself more distracted by the dimples that easily melted the small snowflakes that fell against them. “Where did you find that? Every store I go it, it’s sold out!” 

 

“I...uh, bought it last month,” Evan explained, feeling himself swallow weakly when the smile instantly jerked into a pout. 

 

“Fuck.” Rubbing the back of his neck, the stranger glanced at the plaza clock, Evan noticing that most of the stores were starting to switch their signs to ‘closed’. It was only eight, but Evan guessed that they were closing early for the holiday. “Now what am I supposed to do?” 

 

“I don’t know?” The question was probably rhetorical, but the stranger didn’t seem to mind the answer. Instead, he turned his attention back to Evan, giving a smile that made the Christmas lights seem dim in comparison.

 

“It’s just...my best friend, Luke? He’s got this big crush on our friend, Ryan, but he’s a bitch and refuses to make the first move. I thought Christmas would be the best time to trick Luke into confessing to Ryan! And I know for a fact that Luke’s the shittiest present giver of all time. Like, ‘as seen on TV’ bad. I’ve got like, ten pairs of socks from him that don’t even fit. So I made a bet that I could get a better present for Ryan this year. You know, to help get their relationship going in the right direction?”

 

“What does this have to do with the movie?” Evan asked slowly, unsure why he was entertaining the conversation to begin with. He didn’t know any of the people the man was talking about, yet he was curious about how all of this tied together. Plus, he couldn’t help but admire how caring this stranger seemed to be. 

 

“Well, the person who gets the better present gets to set the other one up on a blind date with anyone they choose. If I win, I can pick Ryan! And I know Ryan loves this movie; last week he was complaining that his disk was too worn out to watch. It would have been perfect! Except I sort of waited until the last second to do my shopping, and we’re supposed to be exchanging gifts in an hour.” 

 

“Well, that was kind of stupid.” Evan hadn’t meant to sound so blunt when making the comment, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the flustered face of the man in front of him.

 

“He-hey! You’re not one to talk; look at all the stuff you bought tonight. Your th-the last minute Santa between the two of us!” 

 

“What? I-oh.” It made sense for the stranger to think the gifts filling his bag were currently bought, and not from a last-minute miscalculation. Not wanting to admit the truth, Evan stood from the bench, wiggling the movie in front of the other man’s face. “Hey, don’t be picking on St. Nick here, or I’ll assume you _don’t_ want to buy this from me.” 

 

“You never told me I could buy it! But…” The way the taller (barely, which Evan took more pride in that than he should have) man tilted his head like a confused dog was cute, and Evan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. “Why would you sell me that? Isn’t it someone’s present?” 

 

“It’s complicated,” Evan evaded, not wanting to spill his bad luck story. Seeing the curious look on the stranger’s face, the Canadian huffed and poked the other’s chest with the edge of the movie case. “Hurry up and give me an offer. It’s snowing and I’ve got a date with Netflix and alcoholic hot chocolate.”

 

“Ah, you’re last minute shopping for your girlfriend! No wonder you’re alone.” The man seemed proud of himself for the deduction, and Evan rolled his eyes before speaking.

 

“Not only am I single, but I don’t plan on having a girlfriend anytime this century.”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, man! You’re really good looking.” Hearing the compliment made Evan cough, quick to explain himself to ignore the heat swelling under his scarf.

 

“Thanks, but it’s not a confidence problem; I’m gay.” He didn’t often talk about his sexuality; most assumed he was straight. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of liking men; he just didn’t see the need to post his sexuality on a billboard sign. He told the people who needed to know, though that didn’t explain why he was giving the information to the now stuttering man in front of him.

 

“Y-You’re gay? When? How!?” He wasn’t sure if the red on the other man’s face was from embarrassment or the cold, but the color seemed to deepen when Evan arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“I don’t even know how to answer that.” No longer seeming comfortable in talking about the subject, the stranger waved his hands around in a way that seemed oddly reminiscent of a child. 

 

“I was-that-how much for the DVD?” This time Evan did laugh at the fumbling mess of a question presented to him. He sort of felt guilty when seeing the other man shove his hands into his coat pocket’s, obviously mortified over his flop with the English language. Even though he wasn’t sure why Evan couldn’t keep himself from smiling around the stranger. He should have been annoyed or miserable with the events that had occurred before the shopping flop. Not only was he single, but he was out a lot of money. And yet here, standing in the snow beside the weird man, Evan’s pain was softened. Hearing this man’s excitement over trying to help his hopeless friend find love was uplifting instead of a painful highlight of what he couldn’t have. It just reminded him that the world continued to spin, and the holiday still was meant to be celebrated. Feeling more festive than he had all day, the Canadian glanced down at the gift before he shrugged, holding the case out between them.

 

“Here, take it. My present to you for cheering me up. Merry Christmas.” 

 

“Really?” Nodding once, Evan watched the man let out a cheer before rushing to grab the movie into his possession. “You’re awesome, man!”

 

“Christmas spirit and all that, right?” Evan said, waiting for the man to nod a couple of times before leaning down to grab the bag of presents by his feet. “The price tag’s already taken off, so you just need to wrap it,”

 

“Wrap it? Oh, shit!” The look of panic on the other man’s face made Evan come to the only conclusion that could cause the response.

 

“Let me guess; you forgot you had to wrap the present?” 

 

“I left all of my teddy bear paper at home. No, teddy bear!” The dismal tone of the stranger’s voice made Evan blink. What grown man used teddy bear wrapping paper? Deciding it was better to not ask, Evan hiked the bag over his shoulder before he jerked his thumb over to the road. 

 

“There’s a convenience store down the street from here that might sell some paper. But it may be closed because it’s Christmas Eve, and I don’t know if they’ll have tape or scissors.” 

 

“I’ll have to try it; my present will lose some of its excitement is Ryan doesn’t get to tear it open first, and I’ve got to beat Luke.” 

 

“True, true.” A heartbeat of silence flitted between them before a thought came to Evan, the man snapping his fingers. “Does it have to be wrapped?”

 

“Of course it has to be wrapped. It’s a Christmas present!” Realizing he wasn’t being specific enough, Evan sighed and focused his attention on the pretty face on the stranger in front of him.

 

“I meant, would a Christmas bag work? I’ve got one in my backseat and some tissue paper I never got around to using.” Realistically, Evan had bought the bag and paper for the present currently in the stranger’s possession, but he didn’t feel that fact was necessary to divulge. The previous distraught in the blue gaze was gone, replaced with joy as he literally jumped in his spot.

 

“Fuck yes!” The loud shout earned the two a few glares from a family walking past, though the man waved them off before turning his attention back to Evan. “You’re seriously like a guardian angel. A Christmas guardian angel. A-a Guardmas angel!”

 

“That’s not a real word.” Yet it didn’t stop Evan from laughing, securing his bag of gifts before he started to walk toward his car. The other man was quick to follow, eyes focused on the sky’s drizzle of snow. Thankful that he had parked close to the bench, Evan quickly unlocked his car, heaving the bag into the back seat before leaning in to grab the materials.

 

“This is like, the luckiest Christmas I’ve ever had. You’re a good luck charm.” The man’s ironic words made Evan pull back too fast, cursing quietly when the back of his head smashed into the top of the car. “Shit! Are you okay?”

 

“Fine,” he mumbled, ignoring the pain in his skull as he pushed out of the car properly. Standing back to his full height, Evan held out the bag and packaged tissue paper, trying to keep his pain hidden with an awkward smile. “Uh, here. Don’t open the tissue paper until you’re in your car; the snow will ruin it.”

 

“I know how tissue paper works. Do I look like an idiot?”

 

“Honestly?” The teasing comment made the stranger huff, Evan feeling a smidge of warmth in his chest at the sight. Despite looking around the same age as the Canadian, the stranger pulled off his pouty face well. It was almost cute, though Evan didn’t want to linger on the thought long. Sighing as he closed the back door, Evan moved around to his driver’s side, opening the door before looking back at the man. “I hope that your plan works out with your friend; I’ll be rooting for you from my couch.” 

 

“Oh, ri-right. Uh...thanks for the...th-the everything.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Goodnight,” Evan said, ducking down to get into his car. 

 

“Wait!” The sudden shout made the young man jerk, reacquainting his head with the top of the car. 

 

“Fuck.” This time Evan had to close his eyes, his hands pressing the back of his head to try and stop the throbbing sensation. He crouched down on the ground, wincing as the car’s beeping from keeping the door open for too long started to chime. The crunch of feet running around the car and a hand on his back meant that the other man had seen the whole thing, and Evan wanted to go for a third hit in the hopes of it knocking him out. At least then he could escape the embarrassment. How much bad luck was he planning on experiencing throughout the night? 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Probably, though I may have a small concussion now.” Peeking an eye open to glance at the man crouching next to him, Evan gave a weak laugh before he tried to focus on what had caused the accident. “Why’d you tell me to wait?” 

 

“I...do you want to come with me to the party?” The random offering opened both of Evan’s eyes, staring up at the sheepish smile given by the other man. “Its just...you did a lot for this present-okay, like, _all_ of it. And I thought you’d wanna see what happened in person. WIth Luke and Ryan, I mean. Cause like, it’s not like I have a way to tell you how it all turns out-”

 

“I don’t even know your name.” The two had spent so much time talking about the friends of this mystery man, that introductions had never been given. It didn’t seem like the other man realize that for it took two blinks and a few moments of silence before clarity sparked in his face.

 

“Oh! It’s Jonathan. Kind of boring, I know. I’m also known as Delirious, but that’s kind of a weird story and I’m already making this introduction super long.” It was obvious that Jonathan could have his own share of awkward energy by the strange way he held out his hand to Evan. “So, uh, hello?” 

 

“Who shakes hands twenty minutes into a conversation?” Yet Evan took the hand, giving a few firm shakes before continuing. “And I’m Evan. I don’t really have any cool names or mysterious backstories, so Evan works fine.”

 

“Okay, _Evan_ , now will you come to my Christmas party?” 

 

“I don’t know, man. I’ve got the whole first season of _Stranger Things_ to catch up on. That’s pretty important.” The reply made Delirious burst into laughter, the infectious noise hitting something just right in Evan’s chest. It was unlike anything he’d ever heard, but it didn’t feel wrong in any way. Instead, he soaked it in, waiting for the other man’s reply. 

 

“Shut up you bitch.” Jonathan gave him a punch before standing up, a hand appearing in front of Evan’s face. “It’s kinda far, so you can leave your car here. Wouldn’t wanna be driving with a concussion.”

 

“I never said I was going.” Though he meant it as a joke, he felt himself quickly trying to continue the statement when seeing a flash of disappointment run across Jonathan’s face. “But I guess I should make sure my present gets to the right person in one piece.”

 

“I can handle a present!” 

 

“That’s yet to be proven.” 

 

“I’m ta-taking my invitation back. Go drown in your boozy hot chocolate.” Yet even as the man threatened this, he walked slow enough for Evan to lock his car and catch up with him. Now lacking the bag of gifts, Evan stuffed his pockets into his jacket, let out a wintery breath that fogged around his face. They let the crisp air fill their silence, though Evan didn’t feel uncomfortable with the quiet air. The soft music from the plaza still reached his ears, making him hum to the tune as Jonathan led him to the car across the parking lot. Appreciating the silver SUV, Evan allowed himself to get comfortable in the passenger seat of the car before he spoke. 

 

“So, how many people are going to this party? And are they going to be mad that you’re bringing a potential serial killer to their get together?” He laughed when Delirious fumbled his keys over the casual question, the new acquaintance quick to gain control of them again before he answered.

 

“Serial killers don’t just give out free gifts.”

 

“Says you.”

 

“What kind of murderer keeps tissue paper in their cars?” Evan shrugged at the question, Jonathan giving a huff before he slowed down at the exit of the parking lot. “And I’m not exactly sure. Last year there was like twelve or thirteen, but I can’t remember if Brian or David were staying in Ireland this year.”

 

“This is an international Christmas party?”

 

“Well, it makes sense; Craig’s lived in like, six different countries or something.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Evan breathed out, Delirious seeming to get a chuckle out of the response.

 

“Yup. He doesn’t stay in the same place for long, so it’s nice that he makes sure to be around for Christmas every year. Christmas tradition and stuff.”

 

“And you’re sure that they’re going to be okay with you bringing a random stranger to your traditional Christmas party?” Evan was skeptical of the lackadaisical demeanor the other man had around the concept, Jonathan giving a shrug to continue the trend. 

 

“That’s how Anthony became a part of the crew a few years back. Tyler knew him from the mutual gym they went to, and before we knew it, he was there winning the ‘twelve shots of Christmas’ game and riding Craig’s reindeer lawn decoration without pants.” 

 

“Why do you say this like that’s a normal thing?”

 

“It’s not?” Seeming confused as he merged onto the highway, Jonathan waited until he was in the flow of traffic to continue. “We always play that game.” 

 

“I meant him riding a reindeer naked.”

 

“He had Christmas underwear on!” But the laugh that followed the statement proved that Delirious understood some of the absurdity of the sentence. “Well, we tend to drink a lot during the party.” 

 

“You tell me this _after_ you offer to drive.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“You’re not the brains of your friends, huh?”

 

“Shush up!” Evan let out a low chuckle as he glanced out the window of the car, unsure of how to take the new situation he was in. Though being broken up with on Christmas Eve had sucked, it had led him to the plaza, which in turn introduced him to Jonathan. The man was a little strange, and not the brightest bulb in the pack, but his charming personality and warm laugh made the previous observations quirks instead of drawbacks. Even as the driver turned up the Christmas melody to sing off key, Evan couldn’t hold it against it. It was a strange feeling to be enjoying himself during a time that he was sure that he should be miserable. 

 

He only hoped his bad luck wouldn’t rub off on his new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party that changes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm happy I got this out on Christmas! I hope that you all enjoy this final set to this piece =) Merry Christmas!

“Delirious!” The shout of the nickname was the first thing Evan heard when the two entered a house that smelled like pine and sugar cookies. The home was gorgeous, from the festive outside to the beautiful decorations and interior. It was big, which seemed to be exactly what the large group of people now looking at them needed. The man who called the nickname pushed through the group, his bright red hair obviously dyed for the season. His glasses were bumped when he exchanged a hug with Jonathan before pulling back to punch his arm. “Where the hell have you been? The party started an hour ago!”

 

“What?! But Luke told me nine!”

 

“Don’t be blaming me for your shitty listening skills.” Evan stepped back when another guest approached the trio, the bearded man lobbing an arm over Jonathan’s shoulders and tugging his ear. “I said we’re starting the games at nine, you dumb bastard.”

 

“You were just trying to make me late so I’d lose our bet.”

 

“I don’t need to cheat to do that.” Evan saw Jonathan roll his eyes before pushing the arm off his shoulders, returning to his spot beside the Canadian. It was then that Luke seemed to take notice of the newcomer, his eyebrow slow to rise as he spoke. “Delirious, you brought someone? That’s going to get real awkward when I set you up on a blind date next week.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, you’re not winning! And his name is Evan.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” The first man said, drawing Evan’s attention back to the apparant host of the party. His smile was bright and disarming as he held his hand out, shaking Evan’s before he continued. “I’m Craig, but if you hear someone call for Mini, that’s me too. We’re a group who likes to give nicknames, so don’t be surprised if you get one soon. But until then, welcome to my home!”

 

“Funny, I don’t remember your name on the mortgage.” Though Craig was close to Evan’s height, the man who now entered the conversation was quite tall, his frown directed at the host of the party.

 

“Formalities,” Mini answered, laughing when the newcomer rolled his eyes. “Evan, meet Tyler. He’s a lot nicer than he looks. He even lets me stay in his house for the cheap price of having to clean up after his sloppy self and cook him dinner every night. I’m just your modern day housewife.”

 

“Shut up, Mini.” Then blue eyes glanced down at Evan, Tyler’s face showing no indication of his mood. “How’d you get roped into coming to this crazy event?”

 

“Oh, you know how it goes. Feed a stray once and then he won’t leave you alone.” Evan’s quirky reply got a grin from the taller man, though Delirious showed obvious protest with a squawk.

 

“I like this dude. Let’s keep him and kick Nogla out.”

 

“Hey, fock you!” The heavy accent of an Irish man in the other room made Evan’s head snap up, Jonathan giving a hearty laugh.

 

“Oh, so they _did_ make it!” Delirious, seeming to forget the earlier diss, popped back into the conversation, Tyler snickering at the reaction before Craig grinned.

 

“Yeah, they flew in this morning. Said they didn’t want to miss out on your bet with Luke.” Then Mini turned his attention back to Evan, jokingly holding his hand out. “If you want to place a bet on who is going to win, Marcel’s got a pool going.”

 

“Mini, let’s go already!” The loud shout from the conjoined room made Craig wave toward the man calling his name, turning back to Evan with a laugh.

 

“Speaking of the loudmouth, we better get over there before him and Scotty start taking shots without us.” Then Craig was off, quick to jump into the middle of the group of men that were loud with enthusiasm and swears. Evan felt himself lean closer to Delirious, their arms brushing from the proximity.

 

“You weren’t kidding about the alcohol,” Evan said to Jonathan, who cackled then gave an evil grin.

 

“That a problem for you?” In response Evan shrugged, allowing the other man to walk him toward the rowdy bunch. From across the room, he could see there were a lot more people than he had met, but he didn’t feel too nervous about meeting them. So far they had all been open to his intrusion, even if Tyler gave off a tough guy persona.

 

“Not really; I’m Canadian, so all we had to do as teens was play hockey and drink.”

 

“I would have never thought you were Canadian. Hey, someone tell Smitty We’ve got another one of him here!”

 

“Yeet!” The strange noise didn’t come from a person, but from a computer screen sitting on the table. It seemed the other Canadian was calling from Skype, but before Evan could really ask, a warm hand had slipped onto the bottom of his spine. Jonathan was quick to guide him to the around the group, stopping where Luke and a brunet closer to Evan’s height were relaxing. Once reaching the two, Evan expected the pressure on his lower back to dissipate, but felt more than okay when it didn't.

 

“Are we still waiting for anyone?”

 

“Brock and Brian went to pick up the pizza because Panda and Nogla threatened to start eating people if they had to wait for you. But other than that, we’re all here.” The smooth tone of the man in the grey hoodie didn’t match his body, and Evan had to double check that the words were coming from the man standing between Luke and Jonathan. Seeming to notice the double take, the fourth man laughed, scratching just below his ear while speaking again. “I’m not sure if Delirious has talked about me or not; I’m Ohm.”

 

“Ryan; your actual name is Ryan.” Rolling his eyes, Luke gently nudged the man with his elbow, grinning at the scowl he got in return. “Ain’t nobody gonna believe a mom would actually name her child Ohmwrecker.”

 

“And yet you never call me by it, Toonzy.” The lightened tone almost sounded like a tease, and Luke was quick to follow Ryan’s lead.

 

“That’s because I’m different, _Ohm_.”

 

“Seem pretty average to me.” To emphasize his point, Ryan poked Luke’s chest with his fingers, letting the touch linger when Luke wiggled his eyebrows at the shorter man.

 

“Trust me, there are parts of me that are _quite_ larger than average .” Now Evan could see why Jonathan was determined to win the bet; it was obvious that the two liked each other. Even though he had only seen them interact for a few minutes, their body language was screaming the truth. Ryan’s hand was comfortable on Luke’s chest, and the taller man didn’t seem to feel uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact held between them. If he had to take a guess, Evan was sure the two had forgotten Evan and Delirious were in the same vicinity. The Canadian sent a curious look over to Jonathan, who met his gaze before giving a roll of the eye and a smile. It seemed like he was quite used to being ignored with the two of them.

 

“Guys, we’re back!” Lifting his head, Evan caught sight of two men carrying what looked like a tower of boxes in their hands. The instant cry of ‘pizza’ meant that these two were Brock and Brian, the last of the party members. It wasn’t hard to guess which one was Irish, as the man’s accent was heavy as he spoke. “Hey, Delirious finally showed up. It’s a fuckin’ Christmas miracle.”

 

“Shush up!” The immediate protest from Jonathan had the group laughing, Evan feeling his own smile creeping up while his newly acquired friend glanced over at him. “Don’t be taking their side, snowman.”

 

“Snowman?”

 

“Aren’t all Canadians made out of snow?”

 

“Do I _feel_ like a snowman?” The hand on his back tensed at the question before Jonathan yanked it away to stuff it into his hoodie pocket. Though missing the connection, Evan was comforted by the shift of color in the other man’s face.

 

“Not to break up this cavity-inducing moment,” Craig jested, moving to the center of the room the group was collected in. “But I need everyone to form a circle around the table so we can start the game.”

 

“Game?” Evan’s question got a few snickers from the group, and it wasn’t hard to tell they were not innocent in nature.

 

“I told you in the car that we play Christmas games, remember?” The group of four followed Mini’s direction to take a seat, which felt more cramped that he had originally expected. Then again, with twelve people surrounding the flat surface, it was easy to see why. The close proximity caused Jonathan to throw his arm over the back of Evan’s chair to make room, the Canadian’s ribs leaning against his new friend’s side. The small buzz that went through his veins at the physical connection made Evan glance away from Delirious, trying to focus on his previous statement.

 

“Oh yeah, the naked reindeer rider.”

 

“That was one time!” A man Evan hadn’t been introduced to yet huffed after his protest, snagging a piece of pizza from the box dropped in front of him. “And you all _loved_ it.”

 

“I could have gone a thousand years without seeing that and been fine,” Luke replied, Ryan laughing when Anthony tossed a pepperoni at the taller man.

 

“So, game master, are we starting off with the ‘twelve shots of Christmas’?” A lanky man with glasses and a heavy Irish accent directed the question to Craig, who nodded his head before walking toward the kitchen.

 

“Nogla actually got something right. This really is a magical day.”

 

“Or we’re in a different dimension.” The man who Evan remembered being called Marcel looked skeptically at Nogla. Tyler seemed less inclined to worry, dropping a few bottles of alcohol into the middle of the table before replying.

 

“Stop being a paranoid bitch and listen to the rules.” Evan laughed when Marcel took a moment to flip off the taller man, Tyler simply blowing his friend a kiss in reply. Craig laughed as he came back into the room with a bag of plastic solo shot glasses, having the group pass the bag around the square table while he spoke. 

 

“Alright guys, here’s the plan.” Craig reached into his pocket, pulling out a collection of Christmas-colored popsicle sticks. Turning to his right, the host held out his hand to Ryan, explaining the rules as he did. “You know the basic rules, but I’ll explain it to our newcomer. Everyone picks a popsicle stick, which has a number one through twelve. That determines your order in the game. Twelve goes first, and it ends with one.”

 

“Okay, sounds simple,” Evan replied, watching Ohm slip out a stick from the pile. A white ‘9’ stuck out from the painted wood, and Craig gave a nod before he moved on to Luke.

 

“Each number has a task assigned to it. Some of them are easy, and some totally suck. If the participant refuses to do the task, they take the penalty. If they do the task, they get to hand out a penalty to other people in the game. Whoever takes the least shots by the end of the game wins.” When it came to Evan, he glanced at the remaining sticks, hesitating before he picked. The number ‘8’ didn’t mean much to the Canadian, as he didn’t know if it was a good choice or not. He took a glance around the room, seeing that most of the group had already picked out their sticks.

 

“What one did you get?” Jonathan’s voice rumbled close to his ear, making the younger man shiver at the proximity. He slowly flipped the stick for Delirious to see, the other man scrunching his nose. “I can’t remember if that’s a good one or not.”

 

“Craig changes them each Christmas, so even if you remembered last year’s tasks, they’d be different this time,” The man sitting on the other side of Jonathan replied, glancing over to Evan before giving a friendly smile. “Sorry, I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier. I’m Brock, and the ugly man I came in with was Brian.”

 

“Stop spreading slander; you know you love me.” The Irish man from before gave a wave to Evan, beaming with an attractive smile before turning his attention back to the Brock. “I saw you got eleven. Guess who got your pair, Brocky?”

 

“Pair?” Evan’s confusion seemed understood by Brock, who chose to ignore his snickering friend to explain.

 

“The tasks change each year, but your number is always paired with the same opposite number. Depending on the person, it can make your task a lot easier or even more difficult. For instance, I picked number 11, which is always the opposite of Brian’s number 2. It means that my task, no matter what it is, will somehow be connected to Brian, and vice versa. So if you have 8…” It looked like Brock took a moment to figure out the pattern, brown eyes returning to Evan once he had the answer. “Whoever has number 5 will be your pair for the night.” 

 

“Hey, that’s me!” Craig’s exclamation came after he returned to the seat across the table from Evan, a piece of paper now placed in the middle of the table. The man with glasses gave the new member of the game a wink and a thumbs up. “No need to worry; I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Don’t trust a word he says; Mini can be evil.” Marcel’s warning was waved off by Craig, who glanced around the table with a smile.

 

“Has everyone returned their stick to the center of the table?”

 

“You didn’t tell us to do that.” A blond sitting between Marcel and Nogla spoke up at the question, Tyler rolling his eyes in response.

 

“Scotty, you’ve played this game for how long? I know you’re an idiot, but come on.” Evan took the time to return his stick into the pile, Craig waiting for Scotty to do the same before mixing them up.

 

“Let’s play! Whose got number twelve?” A groan from Evan’s right implied that Marcel was the person Craig was looking for. “Great! Okay, so Marcel’s task says... _Twelve truths a telling: This person must confess their feelings to someone in the group. Number 1 chooses the popsicle stick. If they do, the task a person of number 12’s choosing takes a shot. If not, number 12 must take a shot._ ”

 

“Way to start strong,” Brian teased, though any response from Marcel was instantly covered by Jonathan’s shout.

 

“I’m number 1! Prepare to divulge your deepest, _darkest_ , uh...n-not known feelings, Marcel.” The maniacal laugh that came from Delirious was quickly cut off when Luke tossed an extra shot glass at his face. Evan had to cover his choked laugh with his hand at the stunned look on Jonathan’s face.

 

“Shut the fuck up and pick a stick,” Luke finished, Delirious sending a glare to the man before he picked out a popsicle stick.

 

“Fine, you fun-sucker. Marcel’s gotta talk about number 3.”

 

“My man, Marcel!” Scotty’s happy tone seemed to make the man on the hot seat relax, Marcel quick to lean his arm on Scotty’s closest shoulder.

 

“Sweet, this is easy. Scotty know he’s my best friend. I’d die for this fucker.”

 

“Aw, you’re going to make me blush,” Scotty said, playing into the act with a girlish giggle. Marcel tried to keep a straight face during the exchange, but Evan could clearly hear his smile breaking through his worlds.

 

“Just know, if I was ever going to go gay, you’d be my first pick. I love you, man. ” The answer was tinged with humor and good fun, Scotty openly presenting his cheek for Marcel to kiss. Rolling his eyes, Marcel flicked it instead, turning his attention back to Jonathan. “Drink up, bitch.” 

 

“Fuck you,” Turning toward the shot that Mini had already finished pouring, Jonathan huffed before quickly downing the substance. Evan was amused by the scrunched up face his new friend had made, finally understanding why the game was a tradition of the groups. It was less about the numbers and more about trying to screw over their friends.

 

And for the next few hours, chaos ensued. Evan had never been a part of such a rambunctious, yet entertaining, group before. Whether it was Luke cracking an egg on Nogla’s head, Anthony feeding a spoonful of hot sauce to a blindfolded Ryan, or having to enter a rap battle with Craig, none of the tasks in the game were simple. Adding to the craziness of the party was the bets that continued to be thrown in. Tyler enjoyed this part the most, betting shots on who he thought would or wouldn’t do their task. Marcel and Brian were easy to bait into joining the betting contest, and it became quite apparent to Evan why this was the game they started with. It was sure to create a buzz for anyone who played. To his credit, the Canadian kept his own, refusing to back down from a shot bet when Tyler turned his blue gaze on the newcomer. His bad luck was at the forefront during these, Evan losing the bet. But the night was fun, and he couldn’t think of a better place to end up on Christmas eve night.

 

“ _Final round_!” Mini’s voice sounded quite clear despite the amount of alcohol he had drunk, and Evan was impressed by the lack of swaying or giggles that had seemed to hit everyone else at the table. “The one that can determine the winner of the game. Delirious, you’re number 1, right?”

 

“I’m always number 1!” The space that had once been between Evan and Jonathan was gone, Evan wondering if the flush he felt in his skin was because of the alcohol, the laughter, or the arm that had slid from his shoulder to wrap around his waist throughout the game. He glanced to his shot glass, which he hadn’t had to drink from since round six (Nogla’s decision to have Evan drink had been random, but well worth it to see the other man get egged). And though he had taken a shot before that, the effects were already starting to wear off.

 

“Relax, Delirious,” Evan mumbled, patting the thigh pressed flush against his own before glancing up at the man. Jonathan’s eyes were already on him, the dark blue coloring catching Evan off guard. The slight pink tint on the man’s face emphasized his attractiveness, and Evan had to consciously stop himself from running his thumb over the curve of color.

 

Despite being a wild tornado of emotion, Delirious had been the highlight of Evan’s night. He was quirky, willing to try anything, and never backed down from a challenge. The middle of the game had been paused when Jonathan and Luke bickered about their previous bet, the group more than happy to see who Ohm chose. Of course, the group dragged out the suspense by having everyone else open their presents first like it was a pay-per-view event. By the time Ryan got to the final two presents, everyone had pushed all of their own gifts to the side to watch.

 

And despite being called an idiot most of the night, Delirious was right about one thing; Ryan _loved_ his present. Jonathan won the bet (“Luke, nobody wants socks for Christmas!”), though seemed to forget the ‘blind’ part of the reward when proudly announcing Ryan had already agreed to be Luke’s date. Evan hadn’t though people’s faces could get as red as Luke and Ryan’s, but the shared embarrassment between the two seemed to be exactly what they needed to realize the truth; it was _okay_ to be in love with the other one. Their kiss was met with barfing noises, catcalls, and one extremely pissed off Tyler (who may have lost $100 to Marcel). But Evan didn’t care about any of this. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the beautiful smile that spread across Jonathan’s face when seeing his friends _finally_ happy together.

 

Because Jonathan wasn’t just fun; he was truly a good person. He was caring, as, throughout the game, he would check in with Evan, whether asking if he needed water or a simple nudge of his elbow. He always rooted for the person to win their task, even if it meant he had to take a shot. Sure he was a little gullible, as Tyler seemed to make it his job to troll the man, but Delirious took the jokes and jabs that his friends threw at him well. He never took himself too seriously, a factor that always seemed to be a problem with all of Evan’s exes. Maybe even with himself at times. Seeing Jonathan simply enjoy the craziness of the night, regardless of the good or bad luck he had in the game, felt like a life-changing experience for Evan.

 

And even if he wanted to deny it, Evan knew his heart had been stolen.

 

“Number 1, are you ready for the hardest task yet? You’re not going to back out, right?” Mini was obviously baiting Jonathan, the man seeming to struggle to pull away from Evan’s stare in order to glance back at the host of the party.

 

“No way!”

 

“Remember, you and Evan are tied for the least amount of shots. If you don’t do this, he wins.”

 

“Never would I not never do this.”

 

“What the hell was that sentence?!” Anthony’s statement was followed by a breathless laugh, the bearded man’s words setting off the rest of the table. After getting a hold of himself, Craig turned his eyes back to the paper.

 

“Okay, Delirious, you asked for it. Your task is... _One kiss a giving- The person must kiss someone in the group on the lips. Number 12 chooses the popsicle stick. If they do the task, everyone (but the two kissing) takes a shot. If not, the person must take two shots._ ”

 

“Oh yah, I forgot about this one.” Nogla’s statement seemed to be agreed upon in the group. Delirious, however, didn’t hesitate to laugh and give a steady nod toward Marcel.

 

“I ain’t scared; give me your worst.” Evan wondered if part of it was bravado that made Jonathan sound so confident in himself, but if it was a facade, he couldn’t tell. Maybe the man was simply comfortable enough with his friends to kiss them and have it mean nothing?

 

“I swear to God if I pick myself…” Marcel’s muttering was low as he glanced to the popsicle sticks, the statement making Brian laugh and Brock groan. It was only the turn before that Evan had watched Brian give a sultry lap dance to Brock, who had picked his _own_ number for Brian’s task. It was hilarious to see Brock try to reason why he shouldn’t have to participate in the turn, the plea easily thrown out when Brian stated he didn’t mind. Now, Marcel was careful as he picked one of the sticks from the pile, lowering himself to the level of the table to peek under at the number. The man gave a relieved sigh before he sat back up, Evan’s eyes flickering to a number that was very familiar. “Who’s number 8 again?”

 

As quick as lightning, the bad luck was back with a vengeance.

 

“Uh.” The small noise brought the group’s attention to Evan, who couldn’t make himself glance to the man sitting next to him. Instead, he stared at Mini, the host showing no sign of sympathy or mercy.

 

“What a way to get inducted into the group!” So much for ‘taking care’ of him. Evan finally glanced up at Jonathan, expecting a look of reservation or hesitation on his new friend’s face. Instead, Delirious was grinning, already pushing out of his seat to offer his hand to Evan.

 

“You ready to win this?” While there was no sign of displeasure in the question, Evan could see the concern reflected in the blue eyes that were watching him carefully. Jonathan wasn’t worried about himself; he wanted to make sure that Evan was okay with the current situation. He didn’t need to ask what Delirious would do if the Canadian said no; he knew that Jonathan, despite his competitive nature, would take the loss. Because he was simply a _good guy_ who looked out for Evan the same way he did friends he had known for years.

 

“Let’s do this.” It made it easy to grab the offered hand, letting Delirious yank him out of his seat.

 

“We’re going to rock the _shit_ out of this kiss.” Jonathan made the statement sounded less of a punishment than Evan expected, but the good feeling rushing through his body when Jonathan locked their fingers together made him simply nod in agreement. “Mini, where’d you put it this year?”

 

“The arch at the bottom of the walkway,” Craig answered without missing a beat, though Evan wasn’t sure exactly what the ‘it’ they were talking about was. Delirious seemed happy with the statement, using the connection between them to pull Evan out of the room. He could hear footsteps following behind them, but the Canadian was too curious as to where the other man was taking him to look. After grabbing their coats, they were outside in seconds, Jonathan walking the two down the steps of the porch and onto the cement pathway. The white arch that hadn’t registered in Evan’s mind when approaching the house was quite elegant, the young man admiring the intricate woodwork wrapped in white Christmas lights. The duo stopped just before the archway, the hand keeping his own warm tightening its grip. 

 

“Okay, so here’s the thing,” Jonathan’s breath puffed out as he spoke, the words seeming to come faster than his normal pace when turning his attention onto Evan. “Every year, Mini hides some mistletoe around the house. It’s kind of a running joke between all of us. One time he got Marel and Nogla under it and it was hilarious. I thought I was going to piss myself.”

 

“Kind of wish someone had recorded that,” Evan admitted, wondering how the Irish man was still alive.

 

“Me too!” The laugh from Jonathan was short, his eyes reflecting the glow from the lights as he glanced up to the archway. “So I thought...like, it’s totally cliche, right? To kiss under the mistletoe in the snow on Christmas?”

 

“It’s technically not Christmas yet,” Evan replied, knowing that the clock in the kitchen had yet to hit midnight.

 

“That’s not-”

 

“I mean, I think we’ve got at least three minutes until then.” His deadpan voice was meant to tease the other man, which seemed to work from the stuttered reply.

 

“Y-You know what I mean! You’re ruining the not real moment that we’re having.” Despite the strange situation, Evan laughed, wondering why the pounding in his heart wasn’t making him nervous. There was no feeling of awkward shyness or insecurity with Jonathan; he was simply making the experience too much _fun_ to panic. Even when the man released his hand to step under the lighted archway, the emotions bouncing in Evan’s body were light and inviting. “Evan Snowman, will you kiss me, so we can make everyone else drink and laugh at their misery in the morning?”

 

“True fake romance at it’s best.” Smiling harder than he could ever remember, Evan stepped forward to accept the invitation. What he hadn’t expected was his foot to meet a patch of ice, sending him slipping straight into Jonathan’s chest. His nose smashed into the other man’s shoulder, his hands quick to grip the biceps of the man in front of him. Delirious was quick to react, and an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him upright. The sting of his nose made Evan blink back the tears that automatically came, though they quickly retreated when a hand lifted his chin up to face Jonathan.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” Blue eyes scanned his face for any signs of blood, and Evan tried to give his best smile despite the ache in his nose.

 

“I don’t think it’s broken.”

 

“You can’t seem to catch a break tonight, huh?” The words were innocent, and deep down he knew that Jonathan had no clue about his bad Christmas luck. But the teasing tone mixed with genuine concern from Delirious had the sudden rush of emotion hard to keep down.

 

“You don’t know that half of it.” Evan laughed despite the bitter taste now in his mouth, trying not to show his pain by glancing up at the mistletoe above them. “Those presents I had today weren’t last minute shopping; they were for my ex-boyfriend, who broke up with me about an hour before we met. So that was fun.”

 

“S-Seriously?”

 

“I couldn’t make this kind of bad luck up.” Closing his eyes, Evan released the cold breath he hadn’t meant to hold. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, his thoughts continued to spill out of his mouth. “Not that it really matters; the guy probably wasn’t right for me. He hated spicy food, and he only wanted to talk about politics or business plans. He hogged the covers when we slept, hated taking showers together, and...and he didn’t even know how to ice skate. And-fuck, that _matters_ , okay?”

 

The air was quiet for a moment, and the young man silently wondered what kind of face Jonathan was wearing. Was it pity? Remorse? Maybe he didn’t even care. They hadn’t known each other long, after all. None of this was his problem. He probably thought Evan was insane. If Jonathan was a reasonable human, he’d think of some way to get Evan out of his hair and never talk to him again. He couldn’t expect the man to want to _stay_ after hearing his pathetic rant about showers and ice-skating. His bad luck had struck again, but this one felt worse than the ones before it.

 

So he decided to wait for the inevitable, letting the snow pepper his face until Jonathan’s voice caught his ear.

 

“Well...good thing you have such shitty luck, then.”

 

“Huh?” Eyes shooting open, his dumbstruck look made Jonathan’s laugh fill the crisp midnight air. There was no hesitation from the other man as he leaned down, one cold hand cupping Evan’s cheek.

 

“Because now, I get to do this.”

 

The words were mumbled against his lips, and before Evan could blink, he was being kissed. His eyes refused to shut as he tried to process what had just happened. The feeling of Delirious’s mouth on his was warm and comforting, like sitting by a fire after being in the cold for far too long. It wasn’t demanding or firm, and there was no expectation for the kiss to deepen. The intimate moment was sweet, and Evan couldn’t remember the last time he had been kissed that way by someone. When Jonathan pulled away, Evan quickly realized it was far too short for his liking. But it seemed the man who had kissed him wasn’t quite done, his forehead pressing against Evan’s.

 

“I’m not a huge fan of spicy food,” he admitted, his smile sheepish while he tightened the hold on Evan’s waist. “I love being the big spoon when I sleep, so sharing blankets is a requirement for me. I couldn’t tell you a thing about politics, though I wanted to be president of the world as a kid. And I give the best shower massages known to man, though they don’t always end at _just_ a massage.”

 

“O-Okay,” Evan breathed out, his eyes focused on the honest gaze looking down at him.

 

“And I don’t know how to skate. I can’t say I’ve ever _been_ ice-skat-wait, I have. Once. I’m pretty sure I couldn’t sit for a week afterward.” Blue eyes flickered to the side before returning back just as fast, Evan feeling his stomach flutter at the hope staring back at him. “But if you’re the one teaching me, I’m willing to learn.”

 

“Really?” Evan asked, stunned at the answer he was sure he’d never hear.

 

“Yeah, really. Like, maybe sometime this week-”

 

“Thursday,” Evan blurted out, Jonathan’s surprised blink making Evan flush. “I mean, Thursday works for me. If that works for you?”

 

“Fuck yes.” Then, after a smile he couldn’t fake, the older man kissed him again. The warmth of Jonathan’s mouth against his was pleasant, the Canadian sliding his eyes closed as he easily returned the kiss he had probably craved since meeting him. Peppermint alcohol made the kiss sweet to Evan, who eagerly took control by deepening the connection and parting his lips. Jonathan shivered when the Canadian’s hand found a home on the other man’s neck, angling him the way Evan wanted. Smaller hands tugged against the coat covering Evan’s waist, making the younger man smile into the exchange before yanking Jonathan closer by his neck. The swipe of Jonathan’s tongue against his own was comforting, and Evan divulged in his desires to fully map out the other’s mouth with his own.

 

The two only pulled away when a loud whistle came from the steps of Tyler’s house.

 

“Get a room!” The owner of the house seemed pleased with his interruption, tossing a snowball in his hand when the two looked back at him. “We get it, you two are in love and all that sappy shit. Fantastic Hallmark moment for all to see. But we all already took our shots and you’re still out here necking like two horny teenagers. It’s getting gross.”

 

“Fuck you, Tyl-AH!.” Distracted by the comeback, Jonathan didn’t notice the cold snowball tossed at his face, smacking him straight in the nose. Delirious gave a scream that would impress any teenage girl, quick to wipe the snow away before chasing after the other man.

 

“Don’t you dare think of coming back in here if you’re wet. I just cleaned the floors this morning.” Craig’s warning was shouted through the screen door before he walked back into the house, which hinted to Evan that Tyler wasn’t the only watching their kiss. With this group, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were piled up by the windows spying. Blushing, Evan buried his face into his scarf, though another voice distracted him from his mortification.

 

“Get him, Delirious!” Luke’s support for his best friend came from the porch, where he and Ryan sat comfortably to watch the show. It was hard to see their linked hands resting on the railing, but the sight made something warm inside Evan. Tyler made sure to flip off the two as he ran by, though Jonathan’s focus seemed to be zoned in on the house owner.

 

“I’m going to suffercate you!”

 

“That’s not the word, you fucking moron.”

 

“Shush up!” Evan let out a sigh while watching the two grown men chase each other around, shaking his head despite the smile on his lips. He had a feeling that this was the norm and not the exception to the man whose taste still lingered on his lips. Brushing his thumb against the warm skin, Evan couldn’t help but laugh at the craziness of his night. Even with the mishaps and unplanned events of the day, the Canadian couldn’t have imagined a better start to his Christmas.

 

“Evan, look!” Glancing over at the man who was the cause of the magic, Evan choked on a snort when seeing Tyler covered in a pile of snow. Delirious grinned wildly while tossing the shovel to the side, pointing both hands toward the grumbling man like he was Vanna White. “Now he’s Canadian just like you!”

 

“We’re not made of snow, you asshole.” And he made it a point not to warn Jonathan of the massive piece of snow Tyler planned to shove down his shirt. Delirious yelped at the coldness as he tried to outrun the snow stuck in his shirt, Tyler falling back into the snow from how hard he was laughing. Delirious was a mess, but the man now running into Evan and begging him to help was _his_ mess.

 

Bad luck be damned, Evan planned to keep the man for as many Christmases as he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! They're so cute I could melt. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you review/kudos. Also, come check me out on Tumblr (Crimsonbluewings) so you can see other things I may post in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of part one! What will happen at the party? Which of our favorite BBS members will be at the holiday feast? Will Delirious win the bet, or will Evan's bad luck continue? Find out next chapter!


End file.
